leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Freljord
Freljord jest miastem-państwem na tundrze w północnej części Valoranu. right|350px __TOC__ Opis }} Freljord jest bardzo niegościnnym miejscem. To górzysty teren pokryty śniegiem, lodem oraz jest domem dla niezliczonych burz lodowych. Podróżowanie jest niebezpieczne, szczególnie, kiedy jest bardzo zimno. Niektórzy dość często twierdzą, że spędzili tam całe swoje życie. Na tym terenie występuje jedna wichura znana w Freljordzie - Gelid Vortex. To lodowy, wirujący maelstrom występujący na półkuli północnej Runeterry. Lokalizacje Obecnie istnieje 6 znanych lokalizacji w Freljordzie. Rakelstate to wioska, w której żyje plemię Lodowej Derwiszy oraz ma status stolicy Freljordu. Gelod Vortex to potężny maestrom położony w północnej części i otoczony górami. Wioska Ursinów znajduje się niedaleko owego wiru w masywie górskim. Góry Ironspike to pasmo górskie, które otacza lodową krainę oraz miejsce zamieszkania dla . Avarosański Iceflow Glacier mieści się obok Gelodu Vortexu w Górach Ironspike. Howling Abyss to punkt orientacyjny, w którym Zrodzeni z Lodu obalili swoich prześladowców - Mroźnych Obserwatorów oraz jednym z Pól Sprawiedliwości Instytutu Wojny.Howling Abyss Lokfar jest półwyspem zlokalizowanym w zachodniej części krainy. Kultura Freljordczycy zostali niegdyś podzieleni w wyniku "Wojny Trzech Sióstr", gdzie mieszkańcy zostali rozdzieleni i generacyjne odizolowani. Region został podzielony na trzy części pomiędzy plemiona: "Lodowej Łuczniczki", "Lodowej Derwiszy" i "Zimowego Szponu". Z biegiem lat plemiona walczyły między sobą coraz rzadziej, a powodów związanych z podziałem są przez większość zapomniane. W tym momencie na czele klanów stoją księżniczki: , i . W obecnej sytuacji, kiedy zostali koronowani i , Freljordczycy zaczęli powoli się jednoczyć i naprawiać więzi pomiędzy wszystkimi plemionami. Żyjące tutaj istoty kiedyś ograniczane i odosobnione jak Yeti i Ursinowie, w końcu otrzymali swoje głosy w stolicy kraju. Ponadto w ramach sojuszu ustanowionego przez ich zagranicznego Króla, plemiona barbarzyńców z północnych ziem Valoranu zaczęły migrować do lodowej krainy, aby stworzyć i ingerować w wspólną kulturę społeczeństwa Freljordu. Frakcje right|150px|thumb|Herb Freljordu Freljord to miejsce niekończących się konfliktów od czasów wybuchu "Wojny Trzech Sióstr". Pomimo, że ten kraj jest suwerenny, to przywódcy plemienni nadal walczą o jak najlepsze dobro dla swojego ludu. *'20px Avarosan' - plemię lojalne wobec swojej . W przeciwieństwie do "Zimowego Szponu", Avarosanie są pokojowo nastawieni i skupiają się bardziej na rolnictwie niż na walce, choć potrafią sami się bronić. Wzrost znaczenia Ashe we władzy rozpoczął się, kiedy księżniczka uznała ją za sojusznika. Po czym nawiązała pokojową relację z - wysokim wodzem plemion barbarzyńskich. Wkrótce również przyłączyła się do kampanii zjednoczenia kraju w "pokojowy sposób". W chwili, kiedy Freljord stał się miastem-państwem, Ashe została Królową, Tryndamerem królem, a ich Ligowym emisariuszem. W sojuszu z plemieniem Avarosan także jest . *'20px Zimowy Szpon' - plemię prowadzone przez okrutną . Kiedy się urodziła, mistycy uważali, że będzie suwerenna Freljordowi i ona wierzyła w proroctwo aż do dnia dzisiejszego. W dniu dwudziestych urodzin, Sejuani zadeklarowała swojemu ludowi, że jest w stanie prowadzić ich do wojny z innymi plemionami o całą krainę. Napada na wioski, z których grabi ze wszystkich możliwych zasobów i oszczędzając jedynie tych, którzy dobrowolnie dołączą się do jej armii. Jej najważniejszym osiągnięciem jest stworzenie sojuszu pomiędzy jej plemieniem a nowym wodzem niedźwiedzi, . Wraz z nią w sojuszu są także i . *'20px Mroźna Straż' - tajemnicza frakcja niezwiązana z Avarosanem, z powodu ich liderki - . Tak naprawdę według zapisków Ligi jest ona Wiedźmą Lodu w przebraniu i tworzy z członków plemienia w wiernych sługusów, pomimo iż Freljordczycy uważają tą grupę za starożytnych opiekunów chroniących od zła. Dodatkowo, przywódczyni zawiązała pakt z . W zamian za jej lodową maczugę, Król trolli obiecał jej sojusz. Demografia W tej krainie znajduje się miasto zwane Rakelstake zamieszkane przez plemię Lodowej Derwiszy.The Journal of Justice: Tom 1, Rozdział 2 Niektórzy uważają, że właśnie to miasto jest stolicą tego miasta-państwa. Polityka Noxus W świetle zabezpieczeń jakich dokonała Liga wobec Freljordu - a w konsekwencji i barbarzyńców, Noxus wydał rozkaz "ustąpienia" do wojsk, które zostały wysłane do tej krainy mające Kampanię Pacyfikacji Barbarzyńców. Sama dostarczyła wiadomość żołnierzom i stwierdziła, że Noxus powinien dostosować się do zasad Ligi, lecz nie powinien zapomnieć o zbrodniach, do których dopuściło się tamtejsze plemię. Demacia Demacia i jej ludność również jest w drobnym konflikcie z Freljordem, ale nie aż tak bolesnym jak w przypadku Noxus i ich "pacyfikacja" barbarzyńców z północy. i bardzo krytykowali Demacię, za brak reakcji w czasie kampanii Noxus. Celem Demacii jest ochrona terytorium i nieingerowanie w tamtejsze konflikty, pomimo że ich północne tereny są także najeżdżane przez barbarzyńców. Oba miasta-państwa mają duże zaległości w zakresie dyplomacji a do dnia dzisiejszego są wobec siebie nieufni. Historia Era Mroźnych Obserwatorów 275px|left opowiadająca o Howling Abyss}} Królestwo podzielone, przebudzenie zła right|275px Kiedy się odrodziła była świadkiem, kiedy Freljord było jednym, wielkim królestwem. Chroniła je z dumą z całych sił, lecz niestety pokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Po śmierci króla i królowej, kraina została pod opieką trzech księżniczek, lecz każda z nich chciała samodzielnie panować nad państwem i wywołały legendarną "Wojnę Trzech Sióstr". Anivia była świadkiem tamtych dni i starała się zatrzymać wojnę przed zamienieniem narodu w kompletną ruinę i historię. Na dodatek, do tej potyczki dołączyło się . Kriofeniks czuł, że czysta magia ziemi zaczyna być zanieczyszczona przez nią samą, a jeśli to się dokona do końca, wtedy również ona się zmieni i stanie po stronie zła. Od tego momentu rozpoczęła swoją podróż, gdzie jej celem jest ponowne zjednoczenie Freljordu i zniszczyć źródło ciemności. Wybranka Avarosy left|275px nie doświadczyła czasu dzieciństwa. Podobnie jak inne osoby żyjące w Freljordzie, doświadczyła trudności w czasach młodości. Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, matka Ashe została zabita w czasie najazdu i musiała wziąć na siebie liderkę plemienia Lodowej Łuczniczki. W czasie jej rządów mówiła do plemienia przez żądania i kar zamiast jako pośredniczkę pokoju. Jej wojownicy nie akceptowali tego i planowali ją zamordować. Oni uderzyli, kiedy Ashe uczestniczyła w rutynowym polowaniu, ale ich plan pokrzyżował krzyk ostrzegawczy wielkiego jastrzębia. Ashe zauważyła, że jej członkowie plemienia zbliżają się do niej z wyciągniętymi mieczami. Przytłoczona liczebnie i siłowo, Ashe uciekała przez wiele godzin. Znalazła się daleko i głęboko w nieznanym terytorium i dodatkowo zgubiła broń w czasie ucieczki. Po chwili ponownie usłyszała krzyk jastrzębia, Ashe znalazła się na polanie, na której znalazła ptaka siedzącego na kamieniach starożytnego freljordzkiego kopca. Kiedy spojrzała się na niego ostatni raz, drapieżnik zapiszczał i odfrunął. Zbliżywszy się do kopca, dziewczyna wyczuła mroźny oddech oraz nienaturalny chłód przeszywający do kości. Kamień na samym szczycie kopca został oznaczony jedną runą z napisem Avarosa. Zabójcy dotarli do polany, gdzie w tym momencie Ashe podniosła kamień runiczny, w celu znalezienia jakieś broni i odkryła ozdobny łuk wyrzeźbiony z lodu. Chwyciła go i wyrwała go z miejsca spoczynku. Zimno zaczęło płynąć z zaczarowanej broni do Ashe budząc ogromną moc, która zawsze w niej żyła. Wzięła łuk i przez czysty instynkt oraz strzały czystego lodu wypełnione wolą tworząc mroźne rześkie powietrze. Z jednej lodowej salwy zakończyła powstanie, po czym ostrożnie przywróciła kopiec do pierwotnego stanu, z którego dostała do Avarosy prezent i wróciła do domu. Plemię od razu rozpoznało legendarną broń w dłoni łuczniczki jako błogosławieństwo od starożytnej freljordzkiej królowej. Z kokardą Avarosy i jej wizji pokojowego zjednoczenia, plemię Ashe szybko rosło stając się największym w Freljordzie. Teraz znani jako Avarosanie, stoją razem w przekonaniu, że kiedyś zjednoczony Freljord znów będzie wielkim narodem. Bitwa na Tundrze 120px|right prowadziła eskadrę elitarnych łuczników, w tym jej najbliższych, aż wpadli w potworną zimową zamieć pod koniec tygodniowych walk z innym plemieniem. Po wichurze, Ashe została otoczona przez poszarpane ciała wrogów i przyjaciół. Jedynie boska opatrzność oszczędziła ją od wirujących odłamków lodu, a jej włosy przyjęły barwę arktycznej tundry. Po tym dniu Ashe nigdy więcej nie założyła swojego tradycyjnego freljordzkiego białego stroju zwycięstwa (skórka Ashe z Freljordu).Historia + wyprzedaż skórki Jeździec Yeti 275px|left ma tylko mgliste wspomnienia dotyczące rodziców i okresu, zanim stał się członkiem plemienia Mroźnej Straży. Ciekawość świata i czułe serce Nunu sprawiały, że ciągle podpadał starszym plemienia; chłopak marzył o miejscach leżących dalej niż sięgał cień cytadeli plemienia. Ku frustracji opiekunów czasem udało mu się odwiedzać takie miejsca. Nunu został w końcu czeladnikiem poskramiacza plemienia i miał opiekować się jego zwierzętami. Mroźna Straż posiadała całą menażerię stworzeń z Freljordu, ale najbardziej wyjątkowym okazem był yeti: nietypowe, magiczne stworzenie o ogromnej sile. Poskramiacz bestii przekazał Nunu, że tylko dieta z roślin i regularne biczowanie sprawia, że yeti jest potulne; jednak im więcej czasu młodzian spędzał z istotą, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że nie jest ona dzikim potworem. Kiedy dostrzegł, że jego nowy przyjaciel robi się coraz słabszy i bardziej chory, zaczął przemycać mu mięso. Dzień po dniu Willump stawał się coraz silniejszy, ale nie czyniło go to bardziej dzikim. Nunu miał nadzieje przekonać mistrza bestii, że yeti nie jest groźny, ale nie miał ku temu okazji. Kiedy przyniósł Willumpowi kolejny posiłek, zauważył, że przyjaciel zniszczył swoją klatkę oraz zostawił prymitywny rysunek, będący pożegnaniem. Nunu bez wahania ruszył w dzicz w poszukiwaniu towarzysza. Kiedy w końcu dogonił Willumpa, ten otoczony był przez poskramiacza oraz grupę wojowników Mroźnej Straży. Obawiając się, że skrzywdzą oni jego przyjaciela, Nunu rzucił się między yeti a bicz swego przełożonego, jednak ten nie zawahał się go użyć. Kiedy ponownie uniósł broń, Willumpa ogarnął gniew. Rozwścieczyło go jednak niebezpieczeństwo, grożące chłopcu, który był dla niego dobry, a nie to, jak go wcześniej traktowano. Yeti zaatakował i splamił śnieg krwią poskramiacza. Przerażeni wojownicy plemienia uciekli. Nunu zrozumiał, że nie będzie mógł wrócić do cytadeli. Krzyknął, by Willump uciekał, zanim Mroźni Strażnicy wrócą go zabić, jednak yeti nie chciał zostawić chłopca. Nunu czekał trudny wybór - mógł porzucić przyjaciela i spędzić resztę życia w niewoli Mroźnej Straży lub ruszyć w mroźną dzicz, zostawiając za sobą swój dom. Wybrał jedyną sensowną ścieżkę. Wskoczył na plecy wielkiego yeti i dołączył do jego ucieczki. Ruszyli w szeroki świat, który tak długo był przed nimi zamknięty. Sojusz z Lodową Derwiszą 180px|right|thumb|Koronacja Lissandry w Rakelstake Jedna z władczyni trzech plemion kontrolujących krainę - księżniczka Mauvole, Lodowa Derwisza została znaleziona martwa w swojej kwaterze w Rakelstake. Starszyzna ustaliła, że to była śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych, do zastrzeżenia tronu i tytułu Derwiszy zarządziła nowa księżniczka - Lissandra. W swoim pierwszym akcie w czasie koronacji zaskoczyła swój lud ogłaszając, że złożyła śluby wierności innej księżniczce - . Jako powód takiego zachowania podała, że najwyższa pora zjednoczyć cały Freljord pod jednym sztandarem. Słowa Lissandry bardzo poruszyły plemię i ciepło przyjęło wiadomość od nowej przywódczyni plemienia, a starszyzna stanęło po stronie księżniczki. Lecz trzecia z głównych przywódczyń Freljordu - nadal była przeciwko tym planom i odsunęła swój lud od pozostałych. Ten ruch wywołał u pozostałych plemion poruszenie, iż trzecia księżniczka szykuje się do wojny. Sojusz z Północnymi Barbarzyńcami 250px|left Kilka tygodni później, skromna populacja Freljordu była zszokowana jak setki barbarzyńców w tym przybyło, aby złożyć swoją ufność dawniejszej Lodowej Derwiszy, księżniczce Mauvole. Akurat Ashe była obecna na procesji barbarzyńców a później spotkała się z Tryndamerem i Lissandrą na wspólnej kolacji. Przybycie barbarzyńców jak można było się spodziewać było związanie z powstrzymaniem Sejuani przed podejmowaniem agresywnych działań. Więc wizyta Króla Barbarzyńców nie była bezinteresowna, lecz miała przynieść korzyści dla wszystkich stron. Po długich dyskusjach i spotkaniach trwające tygodniami, w końcu Ashe zaakceptowała ofertę Tryndamera, aby połączyć siły z barbarzyńskimi ludami. Ta decyzja spotkała się z głośnym wiwatem ze strony ludów Lodowej Łuczniczki i Lodowej Derwiszy. Ustanowienie statusu miasta-państwa Po zapoznaniem się z obrotu spraw w Freljordzie, wysoki radny Vessaria Kolminye napisał odezwę do Luminarskiego Klasztoru w Instytucie Wojny, aby ustanowić nowy status państwa-miasta dla północnej krainy Valoranu. Dzięki temu dla Freljordu zwolniono jedno miejsce w Lidze. Wybrani emisariusze musieli przybyć do Instytutu Wojny i oddawać głosy w celu przyjęcia Freljordu jako członka. Nowy kraj musiał również uznać ogólne zasady arbitrażu spraw politycznych. Kiedyś Freljord składał wniosek o przyjęcie do Ligi, ale oferta została odrzucona ze względu na małą populację, a bez niej nie można było ustalić stabilnej struktury rządowej oraz policji. Lecz ostatnie wydarzenia związane z wybraniem Ashe na przywódcę dwóch zjednoczonych plemion i wzmocnieniem przez siłę i liczebność barbarzyńców Tryndamera, przekonało opinię Radę Kapitału na korzyść. Koronacja nowej Królowej i Króla 250px|right|thumb|W czasie koronacji uczestniczyła także Natychmiast po wniosku Kolminye, zjednoczone plemiona koronowały na Królową Freljordu i jednocześnie jest pierwszą, która wstąpiła na tron od czasów wybuchu Wojny Trzech Sióstr, która podzieliła pierwotny lud owej krainy. Według Freljordzkiej tradycji, Królowa musiała wybrać Króla rządzącego u jej boku. Lodowa Łuczniczka wybrała , aby jeszcze mocnej zawiązać układ z ludami barbarzyńskimi. Jako powód wybrania go na to stanowisko, Ashe wyjaśniła, że takie działanie jest dla dobra ludu a nie z romansów. Związek ma jedynie wzmocnić swoje zaangażowania w sojusz. Królowa wybrała również na Ligowego Wysłannika Freljordu, stwierdzając, iż Yeti będą również należeć do tego społeczeństwa. Jakiś czas później, Ashe zaoferowała miejsce w nowej Królewskiej Radzie Doradczej Freljordu. Jednak Sejuani odpowiedziała, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje Ashe jako Królowej Freljordu i odrzuciła propozycję. Dodatkowo jej lud nie będzie ingerował w kulturę nowego społeczeństwa. Lecz ta opinia zbyt nie podzieliła ludności i większa część plemienia Zimowego Szponu uczestniczyła w oficjalnej koronacji Ashe w Rakelstake. Tam Nunu z dumą przyglądał się nominacji a największy kontyngent Yeti jaki kiedykolwiek widziała ludzkość uczestniczyła w wydarzeniu. Barbarzyńskie hordy również przybyły do tego miejsca, aby byli świadkami owego święta, jakim była koronacja ich lidera na Króla. Tryndmare ogłosił uroczyście, że w końcu barbarzyńcy mają głos w Valoranie i będą reprezentować prawdę jako szlachetni i dumni wojownicy. Zakup Lodowca Avarosanu Pierwsza wersja= 275px|left odbył podróż do Iceflow Avarosy, gdzie znajdował się najbardziej wysunięty na północ freljordzki lodowiec w poszukiwaniu najczystszych wód w całej Runeterrze. Champion Ligi przybył do lodowej krainy w celu pozyskania praw do suchych pól lodowych. W czasie spotkania z i , Karczemny Zabijaka był pod wrażeniem znaczeniem tego miejsca dla sztuki piwowarskiej i poprosił ich, aby mógł objąć te miejsce opieką. Monarchowie widząc możliwość na rozwój terytorium, byli uszczęśliwieni i zgodzili się. Gragas podpisał umowę na dzierżawę Iceflow Avarosy od Freljordu przez zaskakujący okres 9.000 lat obiecując, iż cenna woda będzie służyć jedynie parzenia przez długi czas. Jego relację z "parą królewską" zostały zawarte w odpowiedni i tradycyjny sposób - przy drinku. Na samym szczycie, gdzie tryska źródło Iceflow, Gragas skonstruował dużą pracę parzelniczą do produkcji najsłynniejszej libacji: legendarnego Graggy Ice. |-| Druga wersja= 275px|left Misja - stworzenie najlepszego piwa w całej Runeterrze w końcu sprowadziła go do Freljordu, gdzie poszukiwania najczystszej, arktycznej wody doprowadziły go na niezbadane lodowce. Pewnego dnia zgubił się w nieprzerwanej zamieci, gdzie trafił na ogromną przepaść. Tam znalazł idealny odłamek lodu, nie przypominający niczego innego. Ten nietopniejący kawałek nie tylko nadał piwu niesamowite właściwości, ale miał i ciekawy efekt uboczny - utrzymywał napitek w idealnej temperaturze. Pod wpływem nowego tworu Gragas udał się w stronę cywilizacji, chcąc podzielić się swym sfermentowanym dziełem. Co ciekawe, pierwsze zgromadzeniem ludzkim, które przykuło wzrok Gragasa, miało zmienić historię Freljordu. Wpadł on mianowicie w sam środek źle idących negocjacji dwóch plemion, które sprzymierzyć się miały z . Chociaż ta z radością powitała przerwę w napiętych obradach, inni wojownicy oburzyli się i zwyzywali opoja. Zgodnie ze swą naturą Gragas odpowiedział dyplomatycznym strzałem z byka, co rozpoczęło bijatykę, godną legend Freljordu. Gdy wszyscy obudzili się po tej tytanicznej walce, Ashe zaproponowała przyjacielskiego drinka, zamiast nawalanki. Kiedy ich temperament przytłumił alkohol, dwa plemiona, będące na skraju wojny, połączyło uwielbienie dla napitku Gragasa. Chociaż uniknięto wojny, a jego ogłoszono bohaterem, wciąż nie udało mu się osiągnąć upragnionego stanu. Ponownie wyruszył w tundrę w poszukiwaniu składników na najlepsze piwo na Runeterrze. Sojusz Sejuani i Volibeara 275px|right Przed uznaniem go jako wodza Ursinów, był czcigodnym szamanem plemiennym. Widział, jak pokój uczynił jego lud miękkimi i słabymi zapominając o świętej sztuce wojennej. Czuł, że ogień w duszach wkrótce zniknie. Poinformował o tym triumwirat, przywódcy zignorowali go i przypomnieli mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Szukając mądrości, udał się na szczyt świętej góry, miejsce osłonięte przez Gelid Vortex. Mówi się, że maelstrom jest magiczny i był jedyny, który wybiera wodza niedźwiedzi. Po dotarciu na szczyt, piorun uderzył go, a kiedy się obudził ujrzał wizję jak Ursinowie są bezlitośnie ubite przez mroźne potwory. Kiedy wizja się skończyła, pobiegł do swojego plemienia i wodzów, którzy na niego czekali. Walczyli z nimi i kiedy Volibear miał przegrać, wezwał moc wiru i pokonał ich. Z tego wydarzenia, triumwirat nominował go na nowego lidera. Od razu zaczął budzić swój lud do samozadowolenia oraz ożywił tradycję wojenną i wreszcie zawarł sojusz z , gdzie będą walczyli przed zbliżającym się . Pakt trolla z Wiedźmą Lodu 275px|left Kiedyś wojska miały za przywódców tchórzliwych i nieudolnych hersztów. Przez te fatalne rządy Trundle obawiał się, że jego ród padnie ofiarą innych hord trolli rozsianych na terenie tundry. Mimo, że przywódca był większy i silniejszy, Trundle ośmielił się rzucić mu wyzwanie, ale konfrontacja zakończyła się jego upokorzeniem. Większość trolli zaakceptowałaby swoją porażkę ale Trundle zdecydował się na coś nie do końca właściwego trollom: zamiast pięściom, zaufał swojemu sprytowi. Zmyślając na poczekaniu opowieści o dawnych wodzach trolli, twierdził, że władali oni orężem o wielkiej mocy, które było jednocześnie symbolem ich prawa do władzy. I mimo, że historię wymyślił dosłownie przed chwilą, Trundle był gotów iść o zakład, że uda mu się znaleźć lub ukraść taką broń. Jeśli wygra, zostanie pełnoprawnym dowódcą armii. Trolle uwierzyły mu, lecz żaden nie sądził, że uda mu się wykonać takie zadanie. Wiedząc, że troll samochwała zginie na misji, nieroztropny dowódca przystał na zakład. Trundle odszedł, odprowadzany znajomym, szyderczym śmiechem. Niezrażony, acz samotny Trundle wstąpił na tereny zakazanego królestwa . Tam, schowany wśród mrocznych i niebezpiecznych sekretów, postanowił znaleźć broń, która potwierdzi autentyczność jego barwnej opowieści. Pokonał straż Wiedźmy Lodu, przeszedł jej magiczne pułapki, ale nic, na co natrafił, nie mogło się mierzyć z mocą opisanych przez niego insygniów władzy. Aż w końcu natrafił na niecodzienne znalezisko: ogromną, magiczną maczugę z nietopiącego się Prawdziwego Lodu. Chwyciwszy broń, zachwycił się lodowatą mocą, która przez nią przepływała. Wtedy nadeszła Wiedźma Lodu we własnej osobie. Gdy czarownica przywoływała mroczne moce magiczne, Trundle był przekonany, że nastąpił jego kres. Lecz do głowy wpadł mu kolejny wspaniały pomysł. Z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem przedstawił Wiedźmie Lodu podstępną propozycję: cała armia trolli bardziej się jej przyda, niż jeden i to martwy osobnik. Razem, mówił, uda im się podbić cały Freljord. Wiedźma Lodu przystała na taki układ, a Trundle odszedł mając potężnego sojusznika – no i wierzył, że pokona ją w odpowiednim czasie. Gdy powrócił do swoich towarzyszy, ci pokłonili się z szacunkiem przed jego osiągnięciami. Nazwawszy swoją broń "Rozbijaczem kości", przez chwilę napawał się zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy swojego dowódcy, którego po chwili zabił. Przejąwszy władzę, Trundle ogłosił, że od tej pory, nie będzie już dowódców, a jedynie Król Trolli, przed którym wszyscy muszą paść na kolana. Trolle zmobilizowały się dla swojego nowego wodza i wszczęły przygotowania do nadchodzącej wojny. Z Trundlem na czele, czasy trolli nareszcie nadeszły. Podróż Berserkera 275px|right Półwysep Lokfar to jedno z najgroźniejszych miejsc we Freljordzie. Zmarznięte kości rozgrzewa tam tylko gniew, jedynym płynem, który wartko płynie, jest krew, a nikt nie wyobraża sobie gorszego losu, niż zestarzeć się i popaść w zapomnienie. był wojownikiem z Lokfar, który zdobył wiele chwały i uwielbiał snuć opowieści o swoich wyczynach. Pewnego dnia, gdy członkowie jego klanu snuli opowieści w zgliszczach spalonej wioski, jednego ze starszych wojowników zmęczyły przechwałki Olafa. Wyzwał go, by ten odczytał znaki i sprawdził, czy potwierdzą wielkość wojownika. Ten wyśmiał starszego wojownika i rzucił kośćmi dawno zmarłej bestii, by przepowiedzieć, jak wielką chwałę przyniesie mu śmierć. Po odczytaniu ich zapadło milczenie - układ kości sugerował, że Olaf będzie żył długo i odejdzie w spokoju. Rozwścieczony Olaf wyruszył w mroki nocy, by dowieść, że przepowiednia się myli, znajdując i zabijając najgroźniejszego lodowego żmija w Lokfar. Potwór pożarł tysiące, zarówno ludzi, jak i całych statków - bój z nim byłby chwalebnym końcem dla każdego wojownika. Olaf rzucił się w jego paszczę, jednocześnie zatracając się w boju. Kiedy ocuciła go lodowata woda, spoczywał przy nim zewłok bestii. Nie poddając się Olaf wyruszył polować na wszelkie legendarne stworzenia z kłami i szponami, mając nadzieję, że następna bitwa będzie jego ostatnią. Za każdym razem gdy szarżował na wroga, pragnąc śmierci, opanowywał go szał, dzięki czemu wychodził ze starcia bez szwanku. Olaf uznał, że żadna bestia nie zapewni mu śmierci. Uznał, że musi odnaleźć najstraszliwsze plemię Freljordu Zimowego Szpona. Wyzwanie, które rzucił wojownikom rozbawiło ją, jednak jego bezczelność nie miała zapewnić mu łaski. Przywódczyni plemienia rzuciła swoich podwładnych, by pokonali Olafa. Ci jednak padali jeden po drugim, aż wojownika ogarnął szał, pozwalając mu wyrąbać sobie ścieżkę do Sejuani. Walka między tą dwóją była tak straszliwa, że zatrzęsła lodowcami. Chociaż wydawało się, że Berserker jest niepowstrzymany, wojowniczce udało się osiągnąć impas. Jej spojrzenie zdołało przebić się przez otumanianie Olafa, czego nie dokonała wcześniej żadna broń. Odzyskał przytomność na tyle, że zdołała złożyć mu propozycję: przysięgła, że zapewni mu chwalebną śmierć, jeśli Olaf pomoże jej w podbojach. W tamtej chwili poprzysiągł, że jego jego czyny zmienią historię Freljordu. Wyprawa do Freljordu Uwaga: Wyprawa do Freljordu odbywa się dwa lata po tym, jak Wiedźma Lodu przyjmuje tożsamość Lissandry, kiedy została określona jej biografia. Rozdział I= 'Rozdział I: Avarosan' Wkrótce we Freljordzie wybuchnie wojna. Plotki o konflikcie na północy krążyły od wielu miesięcy, ale Demacia dopiero teraz zwróciła na nie uwagę. Freljord był podzielony od wielu wieków, ale gdyby doszło do zjednoczenia, barbarzyńcy mogliby nam zagrozić. Nadszedł czas, aby ktoś sprawdził dla Demacii jak wyglądają sprawy. zlecił mi zebranie informacji. i wyruszamy jeszcze tej nocy. thumb|275px|right|Szkic Quinn przedstawiający Ashe, liderkę Avarosan Obóz Avarosan, południowy Freljord Historie, które słyszałam, zawsze przedstawiały Freljord jako niecywilizowaną krainę. Jeżeli zimno cię nie zabije, to zrobią to mieszkańcy (a przynajmniej tak mówią demaciańscy żołnierze). Nie spodziewałam się tak przyjaznego powitania w obozie Avarosan. Gdyby nie ośnieżone góry w oddali, uznałabym to za graniczne miasto Demacii, a nie plemienną twierdzę. To oczywiste, że , przywódczyni Avarosan, wprowadziła tu wiele zmian od czasu, gdy przybył tu jeden z naszych posłańców wiele lat temu. Nie są rozproszonymi plemionami barbarzyńców, zmagającymi się z krainą i między sobą. Ludzie przystosowują się do trudnych warunków życia we Freljordzie, uprawiając zboża i tworząc podstawy cywilizacji. Ashe jest bardzo przyjazna. Otacza ją aura przywódcy, nietypowa dla osoby tak młodej. Nawet Val ją lubi (co jest rzadkością). Ashe domyśliła się celu naszej wizyty, ale zapewnia, że pomoc Demacii nie będzie potrzebna. „Sami toczymy nasze walki” powiedziała. Możliwe, że mówi prawdę, ale zauważyłam podział pośród jej ludzi. Val strasznie się denerwuje przy niektórych i wyczuwa ich niepokój. Część z nich radośnie uprawia rolę, ale niektórzy trzymają narzędzia jak broń. Przygotowują się do wojny, a nie do zbiorów. Rozmawiałam z kilkoma członkami plemienia. Większość z nich uważa, że Ashe jest prawowitą władczynią Freljordu. Twierdzą, że zjednoczy wszystkie plemiona, ale w ich wzroku widzę trochę niepewności. Jedno imię wypowiadają ze strachem: . Przewodzi plemieniu znanemu jako Zimowy Szpon. Niektórzy z podwładnych Ashe obawiają się jej. Val i ja o świcie przeprowadzimy zwiad na terytorium Sejuani. Określimy jakie zagrożenie stanowi dla Freljordu – i dla Demacii.Wyprawa do Freljord I: Avarosan |-| Rozdział II= 'Rozdział II: Zimowy Szpon' Terytorium Zimowego Szpona Im dalej zapuszczamy się na tereny , tym zimniej się robi. Nie muszę maskować swoich śladσw, śnieg robi to za mnie. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. W pobliżu granicy przeszliśmy przez spaloną avarosańską wioskę. Ślady kopyt rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach. Czyżby zabici mieszkańcy postanowili pozostać lojalni wobec , gdy przybył Zimowy Szpon? Czy właśnie to Sejuani sprowadza na swoich wrogów? Nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić stanu drugiej avarosańskiej wioski, którą odkryliśmy. Była opuszczona. Nie było widać żadnych śladσw walki, ale proporce Avarosy zostały zniszczone. Czy ci ludzie uciekli? thumb|275px|left|Szkic Quinn przedstawiający Sejuani, liderkę plemienia Zimowy Szpon Obóz Sejuani wypatrzył oddział Zimowego Szpona. Bez niego już dawno byłabym martwa. Schowaliśmy się i ominęli nas, nie mając pojęcia, że jesteśmy w pobliżu. Poszliśmy za nimi do obozu Sejuani. Kilka oddziałσw dołączyło do pierwszego. Każdy z nich przyniσsł jakieś zdobycze: broń, jedzenie i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, rekrutσw. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy drugiej wioski nie uciekli, tylko z własnej woli dołączyli do Zimowego Szpona. Najbardziej fanatyczni służący Ashe określali Zimowego Szpona jako bandę wygłodniałych i kiepsko wyposażonych łupieżców, ale o zmroku w obozie rozpoczęła się wielka uczta, z dużą ilością jedzenia i picia (głównie picia). Widziałam Sejuani tylko przez chwilę. Siedząc na swojej bestii, stanowiła naprawdę przerażający widok. Ale nawet ona dołączyła do biesiady. Ich pieśni wychwalały jej imię. Wygląda na to, że Sejuani nie pragnie tylko niszczyć. Chce zjednoczyć plemiona Freljordu, a jej oddziały rosną z każdym nowym rekrutem. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Razem z Valem udamy się na wschσd i poszukamy ludzi lojalnych Avarosie. Jeżeli Sejuani zdobywa poplecznikσw z taką łatwością, Freljord pod jej rządami może zagrozić Demacii. Czy plemię Ashe jest zagrożone?Wyprawa do Freljord II: Zimowy Szpon |-| Rozdział III= 'Rozdział III: Król Trolli' Obóz Strzaskanego Mrozu, wschodni Freljord Udaliśmy się na wschód, pozostawiając za sobą terytorium . Przez wiele dni zastanawiałam się, czy spotkamy tu kogoś lub coś. Freljord jest rozległy i pusty. Nic dziwnego, że plemiona walczą ze sobą o każdy skrawek żyznej ziemi. Ludzie ze Strzaskanego Mrozu, małego plemienia lojalnego , przyjęli nas do siebie. Zaproponowali nam pożywienie, którego nie było wiele. Wydawali się zawstydzeni, że nie mogą dać nam więcej. Powiedzieli nam, że trolle atakują obozy i wioski, kradnąc zasoby i zabijając myśliwych. Mimo że trolle uznawane są za bezmyślne i podróżujące w małych stadach, te wyglądały na zorganizowane. Jeden z członków plemienia twierdzi, że król trolli zwołuje je do wojny. Jednakże istnieje poważniejsze zagrożenie, o którym ludzie Strzaskanego Mrozu boją się mówić. Plotki o legendarnej Wiedźmie Lodu z Freljordu przerażają tych ludzi. Atakowała podróżnych i niewielkie oddziały, pozostawiając swoje ofiary nabite na zaostrzone kawałki czarnego lodu. Powiada się, że nie przeżył nikt, kto widział jej twarz. thumb|275px|right|Szkic Quinn ukazujący lidera trolli Wschodni Freljord Pozostawiliśmy plemię Strzaskanego Mrozu z tyłu, aby odnaleźć kolejnych sojuszników Ashe, gdy nagle dopadła nas straszliwa śnieżyca. Nie widziałam wiele przez opady śniegu. zauważył zagrożenie o wiele wcześniej, ale i ja usłyszałam odgłosy walki. Trolle (wielkie, straszliwe potwory) zaatakowały niewielką wioskę i zniszczyły wszystko, czego nie zdołały zabrać. Nie mogłam uratować mieszkańców – byli już martwi. Podeszłam najbliżej jak śmiałam. Jeden z trolli wykrzyczał rozkazy, które pozostali próbowali niezdarnie wykonać. Ten przywódca posługiwał się olbrzymią maczugą, która zdawała się być wykonana z lodu. Czuć było z niej olbrzymią moc, nawet podczas śnieżycy. Czy to ? Val złapał proporzec – to plemię było lojalne Avarosie, ale nikt nie przyszedł im z pomocą. Wschodni Freljord nie jest bezpieczny. Ashe nie będzie w stanie wezwać tych plemion na pomoc, gdy będzie ich potrzebować. Podobno Mroźna Straż z północy jest najpotężniejszym sojusznikiem Ashe. Od najdawniejszych czasów przysięgli stać na straży tych ziem, a imię ich przywódczyni Lissandry, wypowiadane jest w całym Freljordzie z najwyższą czcią. Trolle, Zimowy Szpon i Wiedźma Lodu – czy Lissandra i Ashe będą w stanie się im oprzeć?Wyprawa do Freljord III: Król Trolli |-| Rozdział IV= 'Rozdział IV: Mroźna Straż' Miasto Mroźnej Straży, wschodnie Freljord Niedocenianie tej wyprawy było błędem. Śnieg i ukształtowanie terenu spowolniły naszą podróż, a ledwo mógł latać w tym mrozie, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje przed nami. U bram miasta Mroźnej Straży byliśmy niemalże bez racji żywnościowych, ale członkowie plemienia przywitali nas jak sojuszników i nakarmili nas. To miejsce w niczym nie przypomina obozu Avarosan lub przemieszczającego się oddziału . Miasto ma w sobie coś dawnego i nowoczesnego. Budowle z czarnego kamienia bez wątpienia mają już swoje lata i wspinają się po ścianach lodowców. Jak powstały? , przywódczyni Mroźniej Straży, to elokwentna i elegancka kobieta, która wytwornością i postawą przypomina królową. Bardziej kojarzy mi się ze szlachetnością Demacii niż barbarzyńcy z Freljord — może dlatego Val jej nie lubi. thumb|275px|left|Szkic Quinn ukazujący Lissandrę Miasto Mroźnej Straży, później Jako posłańców Demacji traktują nas dobrze, ale coś jest nie tak. Lissandra nie chce mówić o sojuszu z Ashe. Zapytana o zagrożenie ze strony trolli odpowiedziała, że jej zdaniem jest ono przesadzone. Twierdzi, że Mroźna Straż jest w stanie wytrzebić trolle i zabezpieczyć wschód, lecz jeśli tak jest, to czemu jeszcze nie odpowiedziała natarciem? Na wspomnienie o Wiedźmie Lodu stwierdziła, że wszystkie plotki na jej temat należy wsadzić między bajki. Mroźna Straż nie opuszcza nas na krok, a w mieście są miejsca, których nie wolno nam zobaczyć. Czego nie chcą nam pokazać? Jeśli mają tu jakieś tajemnice, to chcę je odkryć. Razem z Valem sprawdzimy miasto nocą. Straże nawet się nie zorientują, że opuściliśmy nasze kwatery. Miasto Mroźnej Straży, noc Coś tu nie gra. Wraz z krążącym nade mną Valem przemknęliśmy ukradkiem przez miasto. Nocą to miejsce jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. Wiele z budowli oznaczonych jest symbolem otwartego oka. Jest wszędzie, obserwując miasto i jego mieszkańców. Nie mam ochoty, żeby ktoś mnie obserwował. W środku miasta natknęliśmy się na grupę Mroźnej Straży. Uklękli wkoło olbrzymiego kamiennego oka i bełkocząc w niezrozumiałym języku, zaczęli oddawać mu cześć. Mroźna Straż coś ukrywa — coś, co jest dla niej zdecydowanie ważniejsze niż sojusz z Avarosan. Co oni knują? Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jesteśmy obserwowani. Nie jest bezpiecznie. Val i ja wyruszamy w tej chwili.Wyprawa do Freljord IV: Mroźna Straż |-| Rozdział V= 'Rozdział V: Wiedźma Lodu' Wschodnie Freljord Musieliśmy uciec z miasta przed wschodem słońca. Nie można było pozwolić, żeby Mroźna Straż wiedziała, że razem z Valem odkryliśmy jej tajemnice. odwrócił uwagę strażników, a mi przypadło otwarcie głównej bramy. Ryzyko powrotu do Freljord było dla mnie oczywiste: do Demacii daleka droga, a tak daleko na północy nie znajdę drogowskazów, które mnie poprowadzą. Każdy lodowiec wygląda tak samo – zwłaszcza nocą. W kilka godzin po opuszczeniu miasta naszło mnie przeczucie, że coś nas śledzi. Val rozejrzał się z powietrza. Mimo śniegu widzieliśmy, że coś podąża naszym śladem. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku, a jednak Val wydał odgłos, który dał mi do zrozumienia, że to coś cały czas się zbliża. Noc stawała się coraz ciemniejsza, a śnieg coraz zimniejszy. Po ścianach lodowców przemykały cienie, jakby coś w nich ożyło. thumb|right|275px|Szkic Quinn ukazujący Wiedźmę Lodu Nie mogliśmy uciec. W obawie o nasze życie przyszło mi na myśl, aby zboczyć ze szlaku a dziennik przekazać pod opiekę Valora — gdyby zdarzyło mi się umrzeć w Freljord, moje raporty musiały wrócić do . Poleciał przodem, a moje zadanie polegało na zajściu naszego prześladowcy od boku. Z mroku wyłonił się kształt: wysoka, smukła postać, unosząca się nad lodem. Miała w sobie coś ludzkiego, ale było dla mnie jasne, że nie miałem do czynienia z człowiekiem. Pozostawała bezdusznie nieruchoma, bezszelestnie podlatując w moją stronę. Pod postacią unosiły się odłamki nienaturalnie czarnego lodu. Chłód, jaki dało się odczuć w jej obecności sprawił, że serce niemalże mi stanęło. Nigdy nie przyszło mi się mierzyć z czymś tak przerażającym. Zwolniła i zawahała się, zbliżając się do mojej kryjówki. Zauważyła mnie? Trudno powiedzieć. W końcu zawróciła i zniknęła w mroku. Cienie na lodzie zniknęły razem z nią. Oszczędziła mnie? Val jest bezpieczny. Krążył nad nami przez cały czas. Po części myślę, że walczyłby do upadłego zamiast polecieć z raportem do Demacii (uparty ptak). Ręce nadal mi się trzęsą, gdy to piszę — i wcale nie z zimna. Wiedźma Lodu to coś więcej niż tylko historyjka do straszenia dzieci. Tu widziałam już dostatecznie wiele. Gdy dotrzemy dalej na południe, sporządzę mój ostateczny raport. Czas iść do domu.Wyprawa do Freljord V: Wiedźma Lodu |-| Rozdział VI= 'Rozdział VI: Koniec Podróży' Południowe Freljord W końcu zmierzamy do domu. To była długa podróż i z przyjemnością ponownie zobaczę Demacię. Zaczynam przygotowywać mój raport dla na temat napięcia w Freljord. Myślę, że będzie zaskoczony rezultatami. Freljord odgrywa znacznie większą rolę niż zakładała Demacia, a zagrożenie wojną jest bardzo realne. ma potężną wizję, ale nie wszystkie plemiona Freljord gotowe są zjednoczyć się pod jednym przywództwem. Niektóre opuściły ją na rzecz sojuszu z , wojowniczki, której wściekłość i siła obrosły legendą. Nie mogę tego udowodnić, ale może być trzecią siłą, którą należy brać pod uwagę. Mroźna Straż jest tajemnicza, odizolowana i na pewno ma własne plany. Zjednoczone Freljord pod przywództwem Sejuani lub Lissandry może stanowić autentyczne zagrożenie dla Demacii — a może i dla całego Valoranu. To co stanie się teraz, może być iskrą, od której rozgorzeje ogień wojny. Wiedząc to co wiem, myślę, że bezpiecznie założyć jedno: będziemy się przyglądać.Wyprawa do Freljord VI: Koniec Podróży Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry Z freljordzkiego lodu można wykuć wiele ciekawych przedmiotów. Ta kraina zawsze była polem bitwy, więc nie zajmowałbym się takimi sztyletami, gdyby nie dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze - spójrz na ten grawerunek. Jeśli przyjrzeć się uważnie, dostrzec można ten sam ząbkowany wzór. Po drugie... no cóż, rękojeść zrobiona jest z ludzkiej kości. To jeszcze nic. Barbarzyńcy z tego regionu twierdzą, że to legendarne ostrze, należące do , który pojawił się podczas bitwy ze znienawidzonym plemieniem. Potyczka była już prawie przegrana, gdy ten pojawił się i powiódł wojowników do zwycięstwa. Żaden przeciwnik nie pozostał przy życiu, ale gdy członkowie plemienia chcieli uczcić swego bohatera, ten zdążył zniknąć. Podobno zabrali kości swych wrogów jako trofea ku jego czci. Brzmi to podobnie to historii z shurimiańskiego grobowca. Obie opowieści dotyczą wojownika, który odwrócił losy ogromnej bitwy... jednak cena zwycięstwa była makabryczna. Ciekawostki *Część historii tej krainy została szczegółowo opisana w The Journal of Justice w numerach 2-5. Opowiada o koronacji i na Królową i Króla Freljordu, konstytucji krainy oraz ogólnym tle terenu. *'Wyprawa do Freljordu' została napisana i zilustrowana przez . *Plemię Avarosan zostało nazwane na cześć starożytnej i najbardziej czcigodnej Królowej Freljordu - Avarosy, Lodowej Łuczniczki. *Trzy legendarne siostry miały imiona Avarosa, Serylda i Lissandra. **Lissandra z tej trójki sióstr to jest ta sama postać znana bardziej jako , tym samym czyniąc z niej starożytną przodkini i . * , , , , , , i są artefaktami, które są przydzielone do tej krainy a niektóre należały do starożytnej rasy znanej jako "Zrodzeni z Lodu" (z angielskiego "Iceborn"). **Róg Strażnika powstał, aby ostrzec mieszkańców Freljordu przed powrotem Mroźnych Obserwatorów. **Wcześniej do listy przedmiotów należał również . *Prawdziwy Lód można znaleźć tylko w najzimniejszych głębinach Freljordu. Ta magiczna materia jest tak zimna, że nigdy się nie roztopi. Uzdolnionym kowalom udało się przerobić tę dziwną substancję na potężną broń i pancerze. **Maczuga Rozbijacz Kości , bola i łuk są wykonane z Prawdziwego Lodu. *Jest pewne drugorzędne zadanie pomiędzy trzema freljordzkimi przywódcami - , i znana jako "Bitwa o Freljord". Zadanie zostanie zakończone, kiedy jedna z dowódczymi pokona drugą. Multimedia 425px 425px Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Odkryj Freljord cs:Freljord en:Freljord fr:Freljord zh:弗雷尔卓德 Kategoria:Miejsca